<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Double Trouble by Cornerverse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142764">Double Trouble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerverse/pseuds/Cornerverse'>Cornerverse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergent, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Double Agents, Everyone gets a costume upgrade except Hawkmoth, Horse!Chloé, Kwamishuffle, Monkey!Kagami, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, my only fic where Miracle Queen is any kind of Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:55:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerverse/pseuds/Cornerverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloé will always be a Hero. But Hawkmoth doesn't have to know that. </p><p>Lila is a horrible person. But can she really be a Villain?</p><p>Perhaps.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloé Bourgeois &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>201</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This first chapter happens at the end of Miraculer, btw. </p><p>Also there will be references to the SA2 Fandub later so uh. Be on the lookout.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>                "I'm sorry, Chloé," Ladybug sighed. "I should've told you this a long time ago. I might never be able to let you be Queen Bee again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "What?" Queen Bee gasped, her heart breaking at the idea of never seeing Pollen again. "But I did everything you asked me to do!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "I know," she said. "But this is for your own safety. It's too dangerous for you and your loved ones because Hawkmoth knows you're Queen Bee."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                Letting her transformation drop, Chloé thought that over. She could see why Ladybug would say that but…. There was a flaw in the plan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "I understand," Chloé said. "But I don't think it'll work."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "What do you mean?" Ladybug asked at the same time her Earrings beeped. "Damn. I have to-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "Go recharge," She said. "Come back later and I'll talk, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                Ladybug nodded before she and the other three Heroes ran off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "I guess you'll never want to play with me again now," Sabrina said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "Of course I will," Chloé said. "And, uh, for what it's worth. I'm… Sorry for... You know. Snapping at you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "It's okay," she smiled. "Do you want me there when Ladybug comes back?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "Actually," she said, glancing away, "I would prefer it alone. However! You've had a long day. I'll call down to the hotel's spa and tell them to give you a great time. On me, of course!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "You don't have to do that!" She said. "But thanks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                After seeing Sabrina off to her spa day, Chloé waited. It took longer than expected for Ladybug to return. So long, in fact, that Chloé almost thought she wasn't showing up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                Yet the Hero dropped onto her balcony and walked in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "Would you like to order some roomservice?" </span>
  <span>Chloé offered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "Thanks, but no," Ladybug said. "I don't have long, so I'd like to get to the point. What do you mean by 'it won't work'?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                With a sigh, Chloé sat at her table. She offered the other seat to Ladybug, and the Hero cautiously accepted. With a deep breath, Chloé began the speech she'd been practically rehearsing the past half hour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "I understand why I can't be Queen Bee again," Chloé said. "I get it. I fucked up by revealing my identity like that. And that's now painted a target on me. However, that target doesn't go away because you say I can't have the Miraculous anymore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "Wouldn't it?" Ladybug asked. "If you're Queen Bee, all Hawkmoth has to do is keep an eye on you until I give you the Miraculous again and ambush us. If we announce that you won't be getting it, he should leave you alone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "Or he'll switch tactics," she retorted. "When Mayura was talking to me, she was trying to convince me to work with them, asking me if I was tired of being your 'servant', and wondering if I would like to have powers for myself whenever I wanted, independent of you deciding to give me the Miraculous. I told her exactly what she could do with that offer."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "I'm… proud of you," she said. "I know an offer like that was tempting."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "It wasn't, actually," she corrected. "You gave me a second chance, and I'm going to take it. Work at being better. With or without a Miraculous, I'm going to be a Hero. The only personal reason I'd want the Bee full time is to see Pollen. But I understand your decision. However…."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                Chloé paused. Partly for dramatic effect. Mostly to suppress the shudder that went through her and settled in her stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "Just because they can't get the Bee from me," Chloé said, "It doesn't mean they won't try to use me again. They were already watching me, and that Butterfly that turned Sabrina into Miraculer? It was meant for me. Hawkmoth preyed on my frustration of not getting the Bee. I refused then too, trusting in you and your belief that I can be a Hero. But… there are other ways he can push my buttons. Try to turn me against you. Or even just outright threaten me into helping him. If I can't have my Miraculous to keep me safe, I want to know how you plan to do that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "I… hadn't thought of that yet," Ladybug admitted. "It's not like I can watch you all hours of the day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "Well, you're not perfect," she said. "Neither am I, apparently. But I agree that, right now, we don't have a good option."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "For now," she sighed. "If Hawkmoth does come after you again, just… play along until I can help." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "Play along?" She raised an eyebrow. "So, like, what? Say I'll help him and then grill him for information you can use?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "No!" She exclaimed. "The whole point is to keep you out of danger! I just mean that you can do what he says, within reason, if you think it will keep you from being hurt."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                Despite that, ideas were already forming in her mind.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me, writing this chapter: "Aw, hey, Nathalie. We thought you were dead!"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>                Chloé hated being right sometimes. Especially now. Her parents were Akumatized and being held hostage. Hawkmoth was up here with her, having personally come out of whatever cave he usually preferred to hide in. And he was offering her the Bee Miraculous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                To rub salt in the wound, Ladybug had chosen Ryuko to fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                For just a moment, the rage was real. Because she picked the one Hero whose identity was also known, and should be benched. Just like Queen Bee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                Taking a breath, she tried to rationalize it. Ladybug probably had a plan for the Dragon, not the Bee. If she wanted the Bee, she'd choose her. It has nothing to do with other factors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                The doubt was still there as she played along with Hawkmoth's plan, giving plenty for the Butterfly to latch onto. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>                Chloé had fucked up so hard. This was a disaster! In one afternoon, everything had fallen apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                Now it was two in the morning, and she was still pacing. Trying to think of some way to fix this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                Suddenly, a bright blue light flashed into her room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "What the fuck?!" Chloé shouted, throwing a stuffed animal at it on instinct. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                The bee-themed pillowpet sailed right through the light, which Chloé now recognized as a portal. Someone swore when it made contact, but she focused more on the Hero coming through. It looked mostly like Ladybug. Except she had round sunglasses, and her costume looked more dappled than spotted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                The portal disappeared, and the Hero took off the sunglasses, her suit reverting back to just Ladybug. The sunglasses were placed in a familiar yet different box before stored in her yoyo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "Why couldn't you just come through the balcony?" Chloé demanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "Sorry," Ladybug said. "Now that Hawkmoth knows everyone's identities, I can't be sure he's not watching any of you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "Right I…" she sighed. "I'm sorry. He was up here on my balcony and just… then you came by with Kagami… I guess I was more upset about that than I thought. Miracle Queen decided that if my Identity had to be known, so did everyone's. Couldn't even do something useful like sting Hawkmoth."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "That wasn't your job," she said, putting a hand on Chloé's shoulder. "Your job was to get out of there safely. Things went sideways, but it wasn't your fault. In fact, you were right about Hawkmoth trying to recruit you again. Which I hadn't thought of. If you hadn't brought it up, things could've been a lot worse if you really thought I'd abandoned you. At the very least, I would've lost you as a teammate."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                That was sweet. And sappy. And while she wanted to make fun of it and dramatically gag at how 'gross' it was… it made her feel so damn happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "I'm not going to make another mistake like that," Ladybug said. "I had hoped you were wrong, but I should've prepared better for if you were right. So I-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                Her speech was cut off by the creaking sound of someone opening her balcony door. Chloé shoved Ladybug in the closet before grabbing something else to potentially throw at the intruder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                Chloé wasn't entirely surprised, but still a bit terrified, to see Mayura standing in her room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "Were you really planning on fighting an intruder with a toy?" Mayura asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "It might not be a good weapon," Chloé replied. "But it would be hilarious to bean you in the face with this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                The Villain didn't seem too amused. As the pair stared each other down, Chloé noticed that Mayura's costume had changed a lot since this afternoon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                Her color scheme had shifted. Instead if the dark blues and magenta, she was now a royal blue with green accents. Much more like a peacock. Her skintone was also normal, and she finally had a proper mask covering her face. Perhaps Chloé could find out more about that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "So what are you doing here?" Chloé asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "I can sense your frustration at how today ended," Mayura said. "While we don't have your Miraculous to offer this time, we can get it back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "Really?" She asked, pretending to sound excited. "Good. At least you can appreciate me, unlike Ladybug!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                She wondered how much Ladybug could hear from her hiding spot. The Hero was pretty smart, so hopefully she caught on instead of bursting out to fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                Mayura seemed to buy the act though, smiling a little. From of a pocket on her dress, which Chloé was legit jealous of, she pulled out a cellphone and handed it over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "What's this for?" Chloé asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "A way to stay in contact," Mayura said. "An untraceable way. You can relay information to us, and we can give you various assignments to help."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                Chloé turned the phone over in her hands. It was a pretty basic smartphone. Unlocking it, she looked through it. It seemed to be factory fresh, except for the contacts entered in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                Though Chloé doubted the numbers would lead anywhere, as they were probably also disposable cells, there was something else interesting in the contact names. There was 'King', likely for Hawkmoth, and 'Queen' for Mayura. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                Yet, there was another contact labeled 'Bishop'.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "Chess theme?" Chloé asked. "Really? First off, who is 'Bishop'? Secondly, I'd better be something cooler than 'pawn' or so help me-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "You are 'Knight'," Mayura assured her. "'Bishop' is another ally. You'll meet her soon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                Another ally? That was unexpected. Chloé wondered who it was. Not to mention, is it someone like Mayura and Hawkmoth? Or someone more like her? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "I have two questions before I join," Chloé said, setting the phone on the table. "First, what's up with your costume change? Can you just do that? Because if so, I'm extra pissed at Ladybug since she could've let me change designs and pretend to be my own replacement!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "Though costumes can change at will, my circumstances are… Different," Mayura admitted. "Up until now, my Miraculous was damaged. It effected my appearance."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "Right," she nodded, wondering what all that was about. "Next, what is your goal here? I know, get the Miraculous, blah blah, whatever. But what do you plan to do with them when you have them? Because as much as I want to be Queen Bee again, it won't really matter if you're going to destroy the world or something anyway."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                At this, Mayura's cold and stoic expression gave a hint of softness. She leaned in, putting a hand on Chloé's cheek and giving a soft smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "We will tell you once you prove you can be trusted," Mayura said. "But for now, just know that we're doing this for a more noble reason."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                Though she dodged the question, Chloé had a feeling she was telling the truth about that. Something she picked up being a politician's daughter was a sixth sense for when someone was pretending to be sympathetic for manipulation. This… felt too genuine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                And with that cryptic answer, Mayura walked back onto the balcony. She quickly hopped across rooftops and was gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                Letting our a breath, Chloé flopped onto the bed. Only to jump when Ladybug slammed open the closet door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "Bruh," Ladybug said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "They think I'm on their side," Chloé grinned, waving the phone. "And that was already plenty of info. They have another ally, Mayura's Miraculous was broken but is now fixed, who knows what I'll find out next!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "Chloé this is dangerous and-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                Once more she was cut off, this time by the sound of the front door opening. While Ladybug dove under the bed, Chloé rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "It's just Fang," Chloé said. "Kinda wish he showed up earlier. Could've taken a bite out of Mayura."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                While Ladybug peeked out, the crocodile in question walked around the corner. Upon seeing the hero, he quickly galloped over to say hello. They were far too familiar with one another, as Ladybug didn't panic at all, instead opting for pets that Fang was all too happy to receive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "You know," Chloé sighed. "If I hadn't already guessed your identity, that would make it obvious."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                Oh. That was not meant to be said out loud. Ladybug had frozen in place, panicking and trying to think of an excuse. At this point damage control and reassurance were her options. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "It was obvious, in retrospect," Chloé said. "Pollen looked like that toy you had. I've only seen Fang like a handful of people enough to let them pet him And after today… the one thing all of the Heroes have in common are you and Adrien."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                Ladybug thought on that. Likely debating on what to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "It's not, like, super obvious though," Chloé attempted to assure her. "If it was then they would've figured it out themselves. So you could just say you got help from people you saw be helpful in battle before handing out Miraculous. Which isn't a lie, technically. And next time you need them you just tell them to pick a new costume."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "I already have a plan for that,"  Ladybug sighed. "Though the last ten minutes just reinforced the idea to protect all of you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "Protect us?" She wondered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "You were right," she said, still absentmindedly petting Fang while looking off at nothing. "Hawkmoth came after you, even without the Bee, and tried to use you by manipulating you with the fact that I seemed to abandon you. It might've worked if you hadn't thought of it beforehand. And I'm not making the mistake again. With you or anyone else."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                At that, she opened her yoyo, pulling out that almost familiar black box. Instead of the red pattern it had before, now the top was decorated with a pink flower design. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "You're giving me the Bee again?" Chloé asked, an unsure hope rising up in her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "Not the Bee," Ladybug said. "If I was just replacing you, I might be able to use that costume change trick to pass you off as a similar person replacing you. But if everyone is replaced with similar-looking Heroes, the Glamour probably wouldn't be effective.  However, switching them around…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "Might actually work," she finished, deflating a little. "Don't suppose I could see Pollen again? I know she's with whoever else now but-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "But," she cut her off. "Your group is going to know that I'm switching your Miraculous around. You can't tell anyone else, but you can talk to each other."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "Good," she nodded, pretending not to be so elated. "So what am I getting?".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                 Ladybug held out the box. Chloé took it, opening it to find the sunglasses Ladybug had earlier. The Horse it is then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                When Chloé took the glasses out of the box, two things happened. The first was expected, a Kwami appearing as the Miraculous went from sunglasses to regular glasses. The other was strange. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                The glasses changed shape. While originally round wire frames, they were now more oval-shaped, silver half-frames. Now that she thought about it, weren't they pince nez style on Pegasus? </span>
  <span>They must change from wielder to wielder. Probably some way to keep others from recognizing the Miraculous when inactive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "Oh?" The Kwami said. "And to whom do I have the pleasure of speaking?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "My name's Chloé Bourgeois," Chloé introduced. "What's yours?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "Kaalki," she replied. "Are you glorious and famous?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                Chloé gave a light chuckle, which quickly turned into a genuine laugh upon seeing Ladybug's expression. The Hero looked as if she were regretting this particular pair up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                After a quick rundown of how to use the Horse Miraculous, Kaalki was on her own, inspecting the room. It seemed up to her standards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                Chloé, however, was focusing more on Ladybug. The Hero was leaning tiredly against Fang. She seemed to be thinking of far-off things. Sad things, maybe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “You should talk to Chat,” Chloé said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “Hm?” Ladybug wondered, refocusing her attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “I said you should talk to Chat,” she repeated. “I know you two haven’t told each other your identities, but he’s your partner. Even if you don’t tell us, you should tell each other. Though I already have my guess on who he is, in which case you should really tell him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                At that, Ladybug curled up. That far-off look seemed so sad now. Almost broken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “I can’t,” Ladybug said. “I don’t… Blanc… I can’t do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “Blanc?” Chloé parroted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “There was-” she swallowed. “Bunnyx showed up. Took me to another Timeline. Chat knew who I was. Said we- said we were in love. And he got Akumatized because of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                That sent a shard of ice through Chloé’s heart. She knew that Ladybug had seen many people Akumatized. She’d seen people close to her be Akumatized. So for her to be so terrified of Chat being Akumatized, especially if Bunnyx had to show up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “It was horrible,” Ladybug said. “Everything was gone. Just him. Just Blanc. All of Paris, both me and Hawkmoth… gone. Underwater. Destroyed. All because he loved me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “I highly doubt that,” Chloé said. “The ‘because he loves you’ part. Not the… the rest of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “It’s what he said,” she shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “Yeah, because Akumas are truthful,” she rolled her eyes. “Hawkmoth works on negativity, remember? He might’ve loved you in that Timeline, but it’s not what got him Akumatized. And, okay. I am not at all the Time Travel expert, but since we’re talking about Akumas and Timelines, let’s discuss the Butterfly Effect!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “That almost sounds like one of his puns,” she said, giving half a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “Well it’s a thing that exists,” she said. “Whatever happened that day you went with Bunnyx was a Butterfly Effect. But that hasn’t happened now because you changed it. If a different Butterfly Effect happens now, it might not lead to the same outcome. Like. You said it was just you and Hawkmoth he destroyed, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “Yeah,” she nodded. “There were… It was like a scene from a movie. The explosion happens and people are standing there as statues of ash until someone comes along and they blow away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “Exactly my point,” she said. “The Timeline already changed, because if that happened in this Timeline, it wouldn’t be just you and Hawkmoth. The rest of the Team would be there too. So would Mayura. And if you’re still skeptical, tell Bunnyx that if this goes sideways to just appear here right now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                Both girls paused, waiting. Yet no Burrow opened beside them. Good. Chloé had enough with portals for one day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "Once again, I'm right!" Chloé grinned. "So talk to the idiot. And while you're at it, use that "we can change our costumes" knowledge to whip up something better than a basic skintight suit. You're a designer damn it!"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wonder how subtle of a reference I can sneak in....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter three and the second 'main character' finally appears. Damn.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>                Sunday was spent laying low. Some people had heard about the Akuma that revealed identities. And though Ladybug reminded them that Akuma were not in control of their actions, some people ignored that. Which bothered her. </span>
  <span>Hawkmoth thinking she'd work for him was one thing, as she'd actively pretended to be interested. But it hurt to see random civilians believe she was capable of that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                Part of laying low was testing out the Horse Miraculous. Though just in case someone was watching her window, she mostly hid in the bathroom or went downstairs to one of the boardrooms. It confused the staff, especially when she ordered sugarcubes with her lunch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                Voyage was a little tricky to master. She had to have an image of her destination in mind. It was easier with places she was familiar with. Anywhere in the hotel, her school, and the Eiffel Tower were all natural and only took her seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                She tried opening portals to places she'd never been. Famous landmarks like the Statue of Liberty in New York. A Caribbean island she saw in a travel advertisement. That was trickier. Took more effort. And wasn't always a pinpoint accurate. That usually took her to where pictures were taken. So instead of on the Statue of Liberty, the portal opened in midair in front of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                She also learned that while she could only open a set of portals at a time, once they were open she could move them around. Maybe as practice she could play through Portal again. Because this was tiring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                On the bright side, though it did tire her out, that did give her enough times to test out different costumes. Which was good, because Ladybug's televised announcement, addressing the situation and how all the previous Heroes will be considered "retired", included her and Chat in new costumes that were much better than their previous generic ones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                Speaking of outfits though. Chloé had originally planned out a civilian outfit change for if Ladybug had ever given her the Bee permanently. Just to be symbolic of the new change in her life. The outfit should still work for the Horse. But with a different top. She exchanged the yellow one for a light grayish blue. That was perhaps too on the nose, but then again, the strength of the Glamour kept anyone from recognizing those who didn't change anything at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                Monday morning came and Chloé walked into school like normal. She got a few looks, but they looked more confused and surprised by her clothes and glasses than they did annoyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                However, her focus was on her phone. The new one. One single message. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>King:</strong> Your classmates must be annoyed at your actions as Miracle Queen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                It was a statement, but also a command. Rile them up and hope to get them Akumatized. She wondered if he was hoping for just one, or if Scarlet Moth would make an appearance. Either way, she sent two texts. The first, back to Hawkmoth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Knight:</strong> If this works, will you tell me who 'Bishop' is?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                The other text was sent from her personal phone. Though on an anonymous chat app. Warning the Heroes about the order. Making sure they were prepared for a fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "What's with the glasses?" Sabrina asked, taking her place next to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "Did you know I haven't been to an eye doctor in three years?" Chloé replied. "Apparently I need them. Which explains a lot, actually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                That wasn't even a lie. Her last yearly appointment had been postponed as it was the weekend after Adrien's mom disappeared. Between that and Hawkmoth, scheduling another one had been pushed aside. She hadn't realized it until she put on the Horse Miraculous and noticed how things were clearer. Kaalki said that the Magic in it automatically matched her prescription. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                As Chloé walked into class, she was surprised to see Marinette already there. She and Adrien were talking. Somehow more awkward than usual but also closer than ever. Good. They talked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                Chloé didn't have much time to dwell on that, however. As soon as she tried to go to her seat, she had a certain liar in her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "You!" Lila shouted. "How dare you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "What did I do now?" Chloé wondered, legitimately confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "You know exactly what you did, Miracle Queen," the girl retorted, making Chloé flinch. "Do you have any idea how pissed Ladybug is at you for revealing their identities?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "It's not her fault," Alix said, stepping between the two. "She was Akumatized."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "The only person who should be blamed here is Hawkmoth," Adrien said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "None of the other Akumas revealed anyone's identity," Lila pointed out. "She was just upset that she couldn't be a Hero anymore and took it out on you guys! Now Ladybug can't even use her best team!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "I'm sure she can," Chloé said. "After all, the "your identity is compromised so you can't fight" rule only applies to me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "What do you mean?" Sabrina frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "Easy," she shrugged. "Ladybug's line to me about not being a Hero to keep me safe was total bullshit. Kagami's identity was known, and she still got brought into the fight. That's why I was upset."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Marinette flinch. Why must she blame herself for everything damn it? This was just part of the game!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "So you admit it was just jealousy that made you screw over your former teammates?" Lila asked. "No wonder Ladybug is so mad at you! She has to pick an entire new team! And all my suggestions are out the window! All because of you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "Is this a road you want to go down?" Chloé asked, her patience wearing thin. "Do you really want to hold people accountable for what they do while Akumatized, Volpina?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                Surprisingly, instead of fighting back, Lila burst into tears. Fake tears, but still. With a sobbing "how could you be so mean?!", the girl bolted out of the room. There were mixed reactions. No one really approved of her supposedly reducing Lila to tears, but they couldn't fault her for defending herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                A few of them looked like they wanted to follow Lila out. But as the bell rang and Miss Bustier entered, they sat down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                Chloé continued to look at their reactions. Half of the class was in deep thought. The ones who had talked to Ladybug, and knew that Chloé was still a Hero, couldn't understand how "Ladybug's BFF" wouldn't know that either. The gears were turning but not quite there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                Several phones dinged, signaling an Akuma Alert. And Chloé already had a guess who it was. She resigned herself to being attacked while Marinette and Adrien made excuses to leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                Waiting, Chloé focused on the others, trying to discreetly look around the room. They were all nervous, wondering if they would be called into the fight. Worried about pretending to be new Heroes. About how to fake their response to being replaced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                Alya fiddled with a gold bracelet, turning it around her wrist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                Nino's hands kept wandering to the choker at his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                Kim was sporting a new hairstyle, and kept adjusting the silver hairclip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                Max also had a bracelet, and it was surprising the cord hadn't begun to fray with the way he kept picking at it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                Unexpectedly, Chloé's gaze was drawn to Alix, who also kept messing with something. A pocketwatch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                Before she could think on that, Chloé's phone went off. A text from Ladybug. They needed the Horse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                Chloé made an excuse about going to the bathroom. Though several saw through it, those who didn't know probably thought she was hiding from Lila. It worked for her. S</span>
  <span>he made her way to the bathroom before letting Kaalki out of her jacket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "You ready?" Chloé asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "Are you?" Kaalki replied, a teasing grin on her muzzle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "Kaalki, full gallop!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                Chloé spared a quick look in the mirror at the <a href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/cb883f1d2e1a3a2ba9ac665a1b47fa56/ef7771c0f4c2f762-64/s1280x1920/4ffc5bfca82de5ab6cfa62b993b75aaced362a0a.jpg">costume</a> she had settled on. It was inspired by pictures of horseriding competitions. Her shirt tucked into her waistband and the pants tucked into riding boots. A jacket on top, and some fingerless gloves just for fun. Much like Chat, she had a pair of fake ears coming out of her head, and a sash around her waist that worked as a belt. The whole outfit was black with a silvery blue for accents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                Speaking of silvery blue, her hair had also become that same color. Chloé had debated about adding a mask, but the Horse Miraculous becoming sunglasses did that well enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                Deciding she'd spend enough time admiring her reflection, Chloé headed out of the bathroom and to the roof of the school. Then across some rooftops toward the Eiffel Tower. She wished she could just teleport to the location, but then she'd have to recharge. Which was a pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "What's with Akumas and the Eiffel Tower?" Chloé wondered, dropping behind two- wait. Make that three Heroes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                Along with Ladybug and Chat Noir, there was a girl with them. Through the process of elimination, Chloé guessed that it was Kagami with the Monkey Miraculous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                Her <a href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/ebf55a2742d6e3e794112146411a54d9/ef7771c0f4c2f762-be/s1280x1920/87f190b6a11b31b5dc0d4ffc288b951c6577d348.jpg">costume</a> was cute, though in various shades of brown with gold accents. A varsity jacket was the first thing she noticed. Then the skirt and leggings that led to combat boots. Finally, another belt tail, and ears from her hair. Much like the Horse, it seemed like the Monkey changed with its Wielders as well. I</span>
  <span>nstead of the circlet, the Miraculous had become a golden headband. Laying just behind the fake ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "I was beginning to wonder about that as well," Kagami said. "Perhaps villains are just attracted to famous landmarks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "And people say Hollywood makes things up," Chat joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "Focus," Ladybug said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "Right," Chloé nodded. "What's the plan?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "Akuma is called Barrier," Chat said. "She makes barriers. Kinda basic."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                Looking at the Tower, Chloé saw the Akuma in question sitting on the railing of the observation level. It was Lila, that much was obvious. Her form didn't change that much, other than making her outfit pure white. She looked oddly angelic. What a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "We can't get within twenty feet of her," Ladybug said. "Which means we can't get her Akumatized object."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "Then how does she plan to get your Miraculous?" Kagami wondered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "By hostage situation," Chat said. "As Heroes, we can't just leave a civilian Akumatized. But if we can't get near her, our only option would be to make a deal with Hawkmoth. Our Miraculous for her safety."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "Or we use my power to bypass the shield?" Chloé guessed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "Yep," Ladybug said. "She might make a new shield, but if we hit her with Uproar through the portal…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "She can't make another," Chat finished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "Got it," Chloé said, preparing her strategy. "I'll open the portal behind her. Be prepared to hit her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "Chat, you and I can make sure to catch the Akuma if she falls," Ladybug said. "I think the Butterfly's in one of her hairties, so go for that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "Uproar!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                A plush turtle dropped into Kagami's hands. She nodded to the others, ready to go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "Voyage!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                One portal opened up in front of her, and it's counterpart on the Tower. The plush frog was thrown, nailing Barrier in the back of the head before she could react. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                The Akuma pitched forward, her shield gone as the main duo leaped up to grab her. Chat tore off her hairties, Ladybug caught the Butterfly. Both made their way down the tower with a disgruntled Lila, quickly dumping her with the reporters that gathered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                Chloé followed, with Kagami behind her. As they got to ground level, they saw Lila soaking up the attention. A wide grin as she thanked Ladybug for saving her, with barely concealed hatred behind her eyes. Neither Ladybug or Chat looked that impressed either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                Nor did the reporters, once they caught sight of the new Heroes. They swarmed, asking a million questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "As I said yesterday," Ladybug said, getting the reporter's attention. "After the event that revealed my Teammates identities, I couldn't put them more at risk. Thankfully I had more ideas for Heroes if my old team was compromised or otherwise unavailable."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "What are your names?" A reporter asked, shoving a microphone Kagami's face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "I am Saru," Kagami replied, gently moving the microphone away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "And you?" The reporter asked, shoving it in Chloé's face this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                Hm. That was one thing she'd forgotten to think about. And now put on the spot, she had to think of something. A few ideas ran through her mind. </span>
  <span>Landing on one, she grinned and leaned in. Her gaze caught the reporter's attention, despite her eyes still hidden behind sunglasses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "I am Nightmare."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chloé with the Horse was always going to be a reference to something, but it was up in the air on whether to go mlp or keep the brown/white color scheme and use 'Epona'. </p><p>Then the urge to use 'nightmare' puns to be intimidating won out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wtf this is being updated? Idk what happened so here have it! And also a not-so-subtle S1/2 reference.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>                Getting back to class hadn't been too much of a hassle. Now, Chloé was back to half-listening to the lesson while Kaalki hid in her purse eating sugarcubes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                And though listening to historical anecdotes was fun… Chloé would rather focus on the message.  Chloé wasn't surprised that they already knew she 'didn't succeed' at upsetting the former heroes. Though she wondered how much they knew and what she could spin. She decided to go for mostly the truth. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span><strong>Queen:</strong> Though not a total loss, this morning didn't go as planned. Care to explain what happened? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Knight:</strong> Apparently, Ladybug talked to them after their identities were outed. She reassured them that it wasn't their fault, and insisted on not blaming me because "I was Akumatized and had no control". </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Knight:</strong> When a classmate began to yell at me for it, the former Heroes defended me before I could get a word in. I wouldn't have been able to piss them off unless I said I was working for you, which is probably not something I'd want to be advertising. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Queen:</strong> They still trust you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Knight:</strong> I don't think "trust" is quite the right word. But they think I'm a victim, not an accomplice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Queen:</strong> That could be useful. Try to stay in their good graces for now. If you can find out something, bring it to us. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>                Oh this was hilarious. Mayura wanted her to play Double Agent. Too bad that's what she was already doing. Did this make her a quadruple agent? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                Either way, she switched to the other phone. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span><strong>Nightmare:</strong> Mayura wants me to be a double agent and spy on you guys. This is hilarious!</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Ladybug:</strong> what do you mean 'spy on us'?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Nightmare:</strong> She thinks the 'former Heroes' still trust me and wants me to see if I can get any info out of them. As if. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Tempest:</strong> dude. You're a quadruple agent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Nightmare:</strong> true. On the bright side, since that's my "mission", I don't have to keep my distance from you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Medusa:</strong> huh. I mean it's not like we would hang out much before. Wouldn't it be more suspicious if we do? </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Leatherback:</strong> Not if she was ordered to. It would actually be more suspicious if she didn't try. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Saru:</strong> I am okay with this. I would enjoy more friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Chat Noir:</strong> This is getting complicated. Just be safe, okay?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Nightmare:</strong> Worst comes to worst I'll just get away from Hawkdick and lay low at someone's house for a while. Or a different hotel. I have enough money in my bank account to rent a room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Bumblebee:</strong> Won't your parents notice you're missing?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Nightmare:</strong> probably not. Dad tends to notice if I skip dinner with him, but he won't question it until it's been a week. And my mother barely remembers my name so you could probably tell her point blank and she’d be all "who the FUCK??"</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Ladybug:</strong> Yikes</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Chat Noir:</strong> Big oof</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Medusa:</strong> Yikes</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Tempest</strong> Yikes</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Bumblebee:</strong> Yikes </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Leatherback:</strong> Yikes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Filou:</strong> okay after that information I have decided to sign the adoption papers</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Bunnyx:</strong> that's valid but you're not even an adult!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Filou:</strong> I will get my mom to sign the adoption papers. Congrats. You have siblings now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Nightmare:</strong> I have mixed emotions about this but thanks I think? </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Nightmare:</strong> I'm gonna not think on this for a bit. Message me about literally anything else.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span><strong>Adrikitty:</strong> When did you change my name in this chat?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Goldilocks:</strong> When you were talking with Marinette and I knew you wouldn't notice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Adrikitty:</strong> In that case!</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Goldilocks</strong>'s name has been changed to <strong>Dumb Fucking Horse</strong>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Dumb Fucking Horse:</strong> ….</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Dumb Fucking Horse:</strong> are you referencing the thing I think you're referencing or the thing that thing was referencing?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Adrikitty:</strong> Those glasses do look a little "Cryptid-y" so…</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Dumb Fucking Horse:</strong> Okay first of all fuck you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Dumb Fucking Horse:</strong> second of all fuck you</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Dumb Fucking Horse:</strong> third of all, you wouldn't be texting me in class if you didn't have a question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Adrikitty:</strong> So I might need some help with my lovelife…</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Dumb Fucking Horse:</strong> and you're asking me for help????</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Adrikitty:</strong> You're the only one who knows about the "Lovesquare". </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Dumb Fucking Horse:</strong> Okay fair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Adrikitty:</strong> So Mari and I realized we kinda fell for each other twice. And are kinda agreeing that we wish we did a reveal a lot sooner because then we could have resolved this easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Adrikitty:</strong> But now we have Kagami and Luka in the mix. In a few ways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Dumb Fucking Horse:</strong> Because you were trying to give Kagami a chance and you genuinely like her but also think Luka's cute?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Adrikitty:</strong> Why do you know me so well?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Dumb Fucking Horse:</strong> Years of practice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Adrikitty:</strong> Anyway. There's that. But I know Luka is into Marinette and then when I tried to tell Kagami I needed some time to sort out my feelings she said, and I quote:</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Adrikitty:</strong> "Due to your hesitation in pursuing me, and Marinette's hesitation in pursuing you, I have decided to pursue Marinette instead. We are now rivals and I will challenge you to a duel for her hand."</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Dumb Fucking Horse:</strong> wow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Dumb Fucking Horse:</strong> my only suggestion is to makeout with all three of them</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Dumb Fucking Horse:</strong> omg your face is so red right now! You sure you're not Ladybug?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Adrikitty:</strong> Why did I think you would be helpful???</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>                Before Chloé could reply, the bell rang for lunch. Adrien practically bolted out, knowing she would probably tease him about the messages. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                She went to chase after him, but found someone pulling her aside. Unexpectedly, it was Kim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "What do you need?" Chloé asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "Just figured you missed your bee," Kim answered, shoving something into her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                The item in question was a bee Pillow Pet. She recognized it as hers. The one she'd thrown when Ladybug opened a portal into her room the other night. Guess that answers whose room she had been in before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                She looked up, intending to thank him, when she noticed something else. A certain Kwami hiding in the hood of his sweatshirt. Perhaps teasing Adrien wasn't a priority right now. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>                After lunch, which included a million apologies to Pollen in the library and a few threats to make sure Kim would take good care of her, Chloé spent most of her classtime thinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                Lila had come back at lunch, "apologizing" for being so upset earlier. She was just "angry on Ladybug's behalf" and "annoyed that her suggestions for teammates were thrown out the window now that their identities were revealed". And she was "totally super sorry that she blamed Chloé".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                Chloé didn't buy it for a second. She'd known the girl was a liar for a while. Her pretending to be upset on Ladybug's behalf and trying to take credit for Ladybug's team choices was a little predictable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                But some things didn't make sense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                Lila's anger was fake. So how was she Akumatized? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                Then Chloé realized that it wasn't the first time it had happened either. Though she had no idea what caused Volpina either time, she tried to recall what happened with Chameleon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                She remembered Lila showing up and spinning her tales. Chloé had stayed out of it for several reasons. Partly because she had been really tired that day, and partly because she knew that if the class could brush off Marinette's accusations, then who would believe the former(ish) bully?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                Chloé remembered a confrontation in the cafeteria. Then Marinette left. And two minutes later, Lila followed. Even if the pair had a conversation, Lila should've come out on top. If one of them were to be Akumatized that day, it should've been Marinette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                And now that she was thinking on it… other things came up. Like when Marinette was temporarily expelled. How did Hawkmoth know that there would be enough chaos and negativity for Scarlet Moth?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                And then there was Miraculer. Lila had talked to her that day. Egged her on. Though Chloé knew Lila was a liar, her words did plant the seed of doubt towards Ladybug. Something that might have grown if she hadn't talked to Ladybug directly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                With that in mind, Chloé had a guess about something. Which might make things easier or harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                After the bell rang to let them out of class, Chloé hung back. Waiting for everyone to go their own ways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                It took less time for Lila to be alone. This morning did a little too much damage to her credibility in the eyes of the Team. They weren't entirely sure what to think. Hopefully that would be a conversation in the chat later. Or on their patrols. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                As Lila began to walk off, Chloé followed. A block away from school, and she caught up. The brunette jumped, suddenly feeling an arm around her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "So!" Chloé said, scaring her further. "I think you and I need to have a talk about some things!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "Is this a new intimidation tactic?" Lila wondered, her usual false-niceness dropping a little. "Confront me out here so I'll stay away from Adrien?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "While I'd like you to do that," she said. "I'm not here to talk about Adrien. I have something a little more important to discuss, 'Bishop'."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                The way Lila paled at that told her she was spot on. To the girl's credit, she didn't panic and run. Instead, all false niceness went away as she glared up at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "What do you want?" Lila demanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "Nothing at all," Chloé grinned. "Just figured we should talk directly. So why not let your loyal 'Knight' walk you home?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                That got her attention. Though the girl didn't seem to relax, the recognition brought confusion. Then curiosity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "Maybe we should go to your place?" Lila suggested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "No," Chloé said. "As much fun as it would be to put you in a room with Jagged Stone and watch you squirm while I ask him about his cat, he does have a pet crocodile that might realize you hurt one of his favorite people."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                After that, the pair walked in silence. Chloé half expected Lila to bolt. But she probably realized that she would just be prolonging this. Chloé would just find her at school tomorrow. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Had to cut this off before I even got to Lila because it was getting long whoops!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow. This many chapters and we finally get to the joke that started this fic: Sonic fandub quotes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>                Eventually Lila turned to a building. It was fairly big. Nowhere near the hotel or the Agreste mansion, but a bit bigger than most of their classmates's homes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                The inside was fairly normal for a home as well. Living room, kitchen, stairs that led to bedrooms, so on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                While Lila sat somewhat stiffly on the couch, Chloé decided to drape herself across a loveseat. Not that she was truly relaxed. But it would be better to seem so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "So," Lila began. "You're… 'Knight'."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "And you're 'Bishop'," Chloé shrugged, pulling out her phone. "Now onto important matters: do you want pizza or sushi?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "What?" She asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "I'm hungry," she shrugged. "Closest delivery places are pizza or sushi. We could go with anything else if we want a longer delivery time but-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "Will you take this seriously?" She snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                Chloé only stared at her. This wasn't originally part of the strategy, but she realized exactly how tense Lila was. After a few moments, the girl sank back into her seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "Go with pizza," she said. "But get something with some kick."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "Club Penguin's hot sauce pizza it is!" Chloé laughed, tapping a place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                One discussion about toppings later, and they were back to awkwardly sitting there. After all, what are you supposed to talk about with your new "we both joined a Supervillian" friend? There had to be a starting point somewhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "Why are you even doing this?" Lila asked. "Not the pizza thing. But the whole… working for Hawkmoth thing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "Is it that hard to believe?" Chloé shrugged. "Your local selfish, spoiled brat throws a tantrum over not getting what she wants, so she decides to join the supervillian. Makes perfect sense, doesn't it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "Up until the other day you adored Ladybug," she said. "Despite her rebuffs. So what's the tipping point?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "You're smarter than you seem," she shrugged. "Honestly pick a tipping point. I wasn't kidding when I said that Ladybug told me I "couldn't be Queen Bee again since my identity was revealed" right before she brought in the other Hero whose identity was revealed. Then there's the fact that she decided to not give me a Miraculous after knowing that a Supervillian had come after me before, and without a Miraculous to defend myself I was completely at his mercy next time he showed up. At least Hawkmoth is straightforward with his offers. He even made me "Knight", instead of using me as a pawn like Ladybug did. Not to mention that keeping the Bee Miraculous away means cutting off contact with Pollen and-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "Pollen?" She repeated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                Chloé paused at that. Seems like Hawkmoth neglected to tell Lila about certain things. She wondered if it was safe to speak of certain Miraculous Secrets. Then again, she wasn't supposed to care, and Hawkmoth would already know about Kwami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "You ever watch Magical Girl anime?" Chloé asked. "Anyway, each Miraculous has this little faerie creature attached to it. The Bee Miraculous has Pollen, and she's my friend. But a friend I can only contact if Ladybug wants to give me the Miraculous, which she won't even do as, like. Supervised visits or something! It's ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                She paused, feeling Kaalki move inside her jacket. The Kwami nuzzled closer, trying to be calming. The best lies were half-truths, and most of what Chloé had said were things she was upset about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                Hell. In another timeline, with less communication, maybe it wouldn't be a lie. But it was convincing enough for the usual liar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "That makes me sound petty," Lila huffed, flopping against the backrest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "That's a good question," Chloé mused. "I know you're not really 'Ladybug's bff', but hating her enough to join Hawkmoth is another thing altogether."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "I didn't intend to join him," she admitted. "I just hated Ladybug. Which is something we had in common."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "But what's your beef with Ladybug?" she wondered. "You show up, pretend to be her bff, and then suddenly jump on the Hawkmoth Train?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "Ladybug decided to butt in where she wasn't needed," she glared. "She just had to show up and yell at me in front of Adrien. Give me some self-righteous speech about lying! It was humiliating! And I don't know what kind of sick power play she's pulling by not doing the same thing to the rest of the class!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                Chloé tried really hard to think of a proper response to that. She really did. However, sometimes, the mouth works faster than the brain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "What the fuck you hot topic hot sauce motherfucker?!" Chloé exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                That broke some of the tension. Actually getting a laugh out of Lila. A genuine laugh, not that fake-ass chuckle she used with the class. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "Did you just-" Lila said between laughs. "Did you just quote that fucking Sonic fandub?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "You recognized it so you can't judge me!" Chloé retorted. "Besides! It's your fault! You just had to order a hot sauce pizza!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                She saw the twitch on Lila's face. The hint of a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "I put hot sauce on everything," Lila quoted. "From twinkies to milk! It's what I do!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                Chloé couldn't help but snort with laughter at that. The whole scenario was ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous! If you had told her a few days ago that this would be happening, she wouldn’t believe it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “Seriously though,” Chloé said, her laughter subsiding a little. “Ladybug calling you out was probably making sure you don’t, you know, die or something? I mean, claiming to be her bff and that you have knowledge of her identity is a good way to get Hawkmoth to target you. She probably could’ve done it in a much more diplomatic way than screaming at you. Like pulling you aside or something. So you know. Understandable anger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                From the look on Lila’s face, it seemed the girl hadn’t quite thought of that before. Luckily they were saved from talking about it by the pizza arriving. Chloé got up to pay the delivery guy, and by the time she came back Lila seemed to be coming out of her thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                "Hey,” Chloé said, gesturing to the pizza. “You want to show me where plates are, or do you just want to devour this like absolute barbarians?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                Lila got up and led her to the kitchen, pulling out plates and napkins. The first few bites were eaten in silence. And that was beginning to drive her nuts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “So have you, like, actually seen Hawkmoth?” Chloé asked. “Obviously I have, between the times I was Queen Bee and then the other day when he did the whole Miracle Queen thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “Until the other day, no,” Lila answered. “I saw a few blurry photos from Heroes’ Day, and I can’t remember if I saw him while Akumatized. But the other night he showed up at my window to give me the burner cell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “Damn you got Hawkmoth himself?” she raised an eyebrow. “I just got Mayura. Anyway, so like. His outfit, right? The suit is a little much, kinda looks like he’s going to Dark Prom. But the mask is a little….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “He looks like a fucking egg,” she replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                Chloé couldn’t help but snort into her pizza. Which was bad. Hot cheese stuck in the throat is not a good feeling!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “Can we just call him Eggman from now on?” Lila asked. “Maybe not to his face but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “I’ll totally call him that to his face because it fits!” Chloé laughed. “He’s just like ‘I’m going to have you both be part of my team’ and I’m just like ‘I mean, I guess that’s fine, as long as I get my Miraculous back I don’t really care.’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “I don’t have a character motive,” she deadpanned. “Wait, for this analogy to work we’d have to leak his nudes on Twitter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “While I’m not making that a goal,” she grimaced at the thought, “if I get access to his nudes that’s exactly what I’m doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                The night continued like that. Eating pizza and making jabs at Hawkmoth with Sonic jokes. Despite the surrounding circumstances, it was actually fun. It was also interesting to see Lila as a person. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                Chloé had known the girl was a liar, and definitely not above manipulation and cheap tactics to get what she wanted. But she had also only seen the sides that were, well. Playing the part. Either the fake innocence, or the threats. Neither seemed as…. Real as the girl she met tonight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                It was late by the time Chloé left. She had been expecting to leave when Lila’s mom got home, but suddenly it was late enough that the hotel staff was calling her phone to make sure she was okay. Lila had kind of shrugged and said it was normal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                Now back at home, Chloé let Kaalki roam around and began updating her chat. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span><strong>Nightmare:</strong> So I met ‘Bishop’ today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Bumblebee:</strong> Who??</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Ladybug:</strong> Hawkmoth’s mystery accomplice. So who is it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Nightmare:</strong> That’s… complicated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Medusa:</strong> ???</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Tempest:</strong> Is it someone we don’t know?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Filou:</strong> Only half you you knew me before this so I don’t think that would matter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Chat Noir:</strong> Let’s let her elaborate?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Nightmare:</strong> I think ‘Bishop’ is in a situation similar to what I’d be in if Ladybug hadn’t talked to me more. Hawkmoth found her useful, and she’s in over her head and unable to escape out of fear of what he’d do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Nightmare:</strong> I could be wrong of course, and maybe she’s just an asshole. But for now I don’t want to spook her by having you guys check on her, or tipping my hand to Hawkmoth when he realizes you know who she is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Bunnyx:</strong> She has a point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Leatherback:</strong> The risks are calculated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Saru:</strong> But man am I bad at math. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Ladybug:</strong> Who taught you to meme????</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Chat Noir:</strong> I blame Tempest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Tempest:</strong> BRO</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Nightmare:</strong> Speaking of memes:</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Ladybug’s</strong> name has been changed to <strong>Sonic</strong></span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Chat Noir’s</strong> name has been changed to<strong> Tails</strong></span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Medusa’s</strong> name has been changed to<strong> Amy Rose</strong></span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Tempest’s</strong> name has been changed to <strong>Knuckles</strong></span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Leatherback’s</strong> name has been changed to <strong>Vector</strong></span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Bunnyx’s</strong> name has been changed to <strong>Espio</strong></span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Bumblebee’s</strong> name has been changed to <strong>Charmy</strong></span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Saru’s</strong> name has been changed to <strong>Blaze</strong></span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Filou’s</strong> name has been changed to <strong>Silver</strong></span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Nightmare’s</strong> name has been changed to <strong>Rouge.</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Sonic:</strong> Why…..?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Tails:</strong> Who gave you admin privileges??</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Rouge:</strong> No one set up admin privileges and it’s too late now!</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Vector:</strong> While this is odd, it does help keep the disguise up. Should someone look through out phones, it’s better to find what they think is an RP group rather than Heroes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Silver:</strong> I think I’d rather my sister find out I’m still a Hero than think I’m in some Sonic Furry RP group. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Amy Rose:</strong> Speak for yourself. My family kinda flipped when they found out. They only calmed down because they think I’m safe now and if they find out I”m still throwing myself into danger? Yikes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Knuckles:</strong> Same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Blaze:</strong> So what are the nicknames for?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Rouge:</strong> Because Bishop and I bonded over joking about how Hawkmoth looks like an egg, which turned into calling him ‘Eggman’, which turned into a lot of jokes about the fandub. I’m referring to her as ‘Shadow’ from now on because this whole thing fits too well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Espio:</strong> You’re right and I hate it. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>rip their chat.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chloé no. </p><p>Also I know Lila isn't tagged even though she's mentioned in the summary but like. I'll tag her when she makes a physical appearance.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>